The Way You See Me
by Oo-straightjacket sweetheart-oO
Summary: When Johnny finds someone who shows that she cares for him, will his feelings for her surface too? Rated T for violence in later chapters. This is my first fanfic, R&R please.


The Way You See Me

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jhonen's work, nor do I own Jhonen. cries

Tess was still awake, even at 4:30 A.M. She lie on her bed the whole night, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know why; she just had this feeling that kept her awake. It was that feeling you get sometimes when it feels like someone's in trouble or being hurt by someone. She couldn't shake off this feeling; it felt like her stomach was in a knot. Constantly she tried to just close her eyes and rest, but every time she dozed off for even 5 seconds she awoke wanting to scream with terror. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, like someone trying to scream, but not being able to like in your nightmares sometimes. She peeked out of her window, and saw a large box. Something was inside of it; the box was shaking and making that screaming noise. She quietly tip-toed to the front door and opened it enough to get a glance outside. The box was still there, shaking. At first Tess thought maybe it was just an animal, but no animal could make such a blood-curtling sound. She walked outside, making sure the closing door behind her would not slam or lock her out of the house. She creeped over to the box, and approached it. She examined it closely; the box had reddish-brown stains all over it, like paint. She looked closer. It was not paint, but blood, starting to dry.

Tess stood up and started to open the box. she could faintly see a silhouette of a woman. Under the moonlight, she could faintly make out the features of this girl; she looked young, maybe 23 or so. She had long, thick dark brown hair, and a thin figure. Tess could barely make out the eyes; a forest green color, and wide with terror. She vaguely recognized her, but then it came to her. It was Alice, a good friend of hers'. Tess quickly grabbed Alice by the arms and pulled her out of the box. Alice had been tied up around the wrists and ankles, and taped at the mouth. Tess swiftly but carefully ripped the tape off of Alice's mouth. Alice was gasping for air; her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. She was trying ot talk, but all that came out were squeaks and whimpers.

Tess struggled with the twine that held Alice's wrists and ankles so tightly. She managed to get the all of twine off of Alice. She could see her better now that she was out on the grass and in the moonlight. She had scratches and bruises all over her; and three large gashes from what appeared to be a butcher's knife. One in her right shoulder, one on the neck, and one on her hip. They were all very deep and very new. Tess started to panic, but she managed to calm herself down after 5 minutes. She mumbled to herself, " Oh, what should I do... Oh yes! The hospital..." Tess quickly dragged Alice to the car and put her in the backseat. Tess climbed into the front seat, starting up the car. She backed up and drove to the hospital.

For what seemed to be forever, they had finally arrived. Alice still felt the pain from where he hurt her so badly; the gashes were killing her. They were bleeding hard; staining her shirt. She still remebered what happened clearly, it was only about an hour ago. She was showering, and had just gotten out to get dressed. She had just got on all of her clothes and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. (A/N: Not an alcoholic drink people, stop assuming when people say the word drink that they mean alcohol, you lazy drunk bastards.)

She saw someone looking out of her window. A tall, dark figure of a man. "He looks so much like..." She mumured to herself, but ended with a low whisper," Nny..." She quickly ran to her room, escaping the gaze of that man. She went straight to her bed and sat down. She layed back, trying to relax.

Alice couldn't stop thinking of Johnny. She was so attracted to him.. Her mind was telling her it made no sense at all, but her heart was telling her it made perfect sense. She was confused.. Why did she feel like she knew him so much, but had only recently met him?

Alice had snapped back into reality. She opened her eyes, and she realized she was surrounded by doctors and nurses. She tried to sit up, but her body was stiff. She looked over to her shoulder and noticed her gash had been stitched up. She managed to pick up her head enough to look at her whole body; she was wearing a hospital gown. Alice saw Tess sitting outside of the room she was cofined in. Tess looked worried.. Was it her that took her out of that horrible cage-like box? Well it didn't matter now- her body had started to gain back it's feeling again, no longer numb.

She managed to pull herself up, but only slightly. One of the doctors glanced at her. He smiled and said, " Ah! So I see the anesthetic has worn off. You had some pretty bad wounds and you lost quite a bit of blood. We were getting worried that you wouldn't wake up." She smiled lightly at him, trying not to cringe at the burning sensation the anesthetic left her with. She glanced out at the waiting room, and saw someone sit down across from Tess-she looked surprised. Then Alice saw why Tess looked so shocked; the other person in the waiting room was Johnny.

Alice felt a chill crawl down her spine. Why would he come here? Was he here to see her? Did he actually like Alice, even only as a friend? All these questions haunted her mind along with the thought of him coming in here. Alice heard one of the nurses say she was going to tell the people in the waiting room it was visiting time, and she saw that same nurse out in the waiting room annoucing that. The first to get up was Johnny- and he was heading right for her room. Johnny finally entered the room, his gaze fixed right on Alice. He seemed to almost hover right at the side of her hospital bed. She gazed up at him with eyes filled with confusion. " Hello... Alice... It's been so long.. since I've seen you." Nny said, sitting at the end of her bed.

" W-why did y-you come to see m-me...?" Alice asked softly.

" To see what had happened..." he replied.

" B-but... why...?"

" Because you were nice to me, not like all those other assholes."

" Oh..."

" So, tell me what happened. Where did those gashes come from?"

" Well... it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway."

THE END! (A/N: No, not really.)

Okay guys, this is my first fic and reviews would gladly be accepted! But flames will only be used to roast smores! BWAHAHA!

See you all later! Happy New Year!

The Almighty Miharu!


End file.
